Talk:Montgomery Scott
Scotty's final posting Sneg quoted "(In 2294, following his retirement from Starfleet, - which means the 2278 rank would be his last rank in Starfleet. (unless someone's fiction has him "reenlisting")" to which Captain Mike updated with "After being rematerialized in the 24th century, Scotty eventually was reactivated as a Starfleet captain serving in the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. (Pocket Books SCE; "Ship of the Line"; "Dark Victory"; etc.; etc.; etc.;)" Okay I didn't know about the SCE books. So I stand corrected. --Sneg 16:07, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :I also put a good deal of time into making a list of all of Scotty's known rank insignia, but you removed that too. Would you mind asking about these things next time rather than just deleting all my work? -- Captain M.K.B. 16:17, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::I could say the same thing about communicating (no one here is a mind reader and if they are.... get out of my head) :-) I've updated the article with a "service jacket" with the ranks. I've even tried to look up the years he made each rank. --Sneg 16:41, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :Thank you for that. I apologize if i sounded like a whiner, but I was surprised when i visited the article and found the ranks had been removed.. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:19, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::just to let you know, if you were curious about Scotty's rank in fan fiction, you could click "what links here" -- if you had, you would have seen he is linked to and referenced in "Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation" right here on STEU. it might save us this kind of discussion in the future if you check before you delete information. -- Captain M.K.B. 08:52, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :No, I'm really sorry about my comments. I wasn't trying to insult you by suggesting the "what links here" button. I really appreciate all the work done on this article. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:45, 31 December 2006 (UTC) 2012 version of this entry For this version, I initially sketched in some of the highlights of what had been established in aired and published Trek, then added fanon content from Orion Press and new (to me) Arc of the Wolf. I may create a subsection devoted to the different given names his family has been given in different continuities. That would replace the parenthetical aside I have about the four names his sister has. - - RTS2011RN 23:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 2013 Added a bunch more background information from the Arc of the Wolf. I'm not entirely sure how to get everything to agree, though, so anyone with any suggestions... by all means? I do, however, have his rank/assignment list for AotW, at least, including when and where he was promoted up to the movie era. And a ton of other information, as well. Just not sure how and where to add it! Thanks. And thanks so much for including AotW in the first place; thirteen years of work, so far! -SLWalker (talk) 21:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :On all canon character pages, fanon info, such as that for Arc of the Wolf on this one, should all be included under the "fan continuities" section. See Data for a short demonstration. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::All right, I shall see what I can do to clean it up and get all fan continuity stuffs under headings. Which ought to be entertaining! Thanks for the tip! - SLWalker (talk) 05:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::ETA: Wait, one more question: So, fan continuity goes under "fan continuities"; where does other fanon as in novels, comics, etc. go? I don't mind hacking the article into shape in the least with the actual canon material above the metaphorical fold, but am at a loss as to the non-canon but still published stuff. Ideas? -SLWalker (talk) 05:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC)